Histoires à Poudlard
by RadioSmith
Summary: C'est la première année de Sam à Poudlard. Dean et Castiel font en sorte qu'il s'y sente le mieux possible


\- Et si on m'envoyait à Serpentard Dean ?

Sam regardait son grand frère, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Il semblait si petit, emmitouflé dans son écharpe, serrant la cage de son hibou contre lui.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Samy, tu n'as pas le coeur d'un serpentard. Et quand bien même tu t'y retrouvais, souviens toi que toutes les maisons ont leur part d'ombre, et de lumière. Ce n'est pas sur sa réputation qu'est faite la maison. Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairais beaucoup.

Le cadet des Winchester ne semblait pas convaincu. Il tourna la tête pour s'appuyer contre la vitre du train, regardant le paysage défiler. Quelqu'un entra dans leur compartiment.

\- Salut Dean ! lança une voix que le petit ne reconnaissait pas. Ah, c'est le grand jour pour ton frangin, c'est vrai !

Dean se leva pour accueillir son ami.

\- Salut Castiel, ça fait un bail ! Le ptit Samy rentre en première, la répartition l'inquiète un peu.

Sam rougit et salua l'ami de son frère d'un signe de tête.

\- T'inquiète pas, lui dit Castiel, toutes les maisons sont super. Et puis si tu veux vraiment en éviter une, le choixpeau ne te mettra pas dans une maison où tu ne veux pas aller.

Ces paroles le rassurèrent un peu.

\- Tu es dans quelle maison toi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Moi ? Je suis préfet de Serdaigle ! Si c'est chez moi que tu tombes, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, je serais là pour te guider.

Dean regarda sa montre et leur annonça qu'ils feraient mieux de se changer, leur arrivée étant imminente.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Dean indiqua à Samy l'endroit où il devait se rendre afin de retrouver le autres élèves de son âge. Il s'en voulait un peu de le laisser seul, et bien qu'il sache qu'Hagrid était une des personnes les plus gentilles de Poudlard, il eu un pincement au cœur en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Tu va bientôt le retrouver, laisse le un peu découvrir le monde ! lui lança Castiel qui venait de le rejoindre, en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas arriver en retard dés le premier jour. Rusard nous a déjà mal, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Dean lui répondit avec un sourire en pensant au vieux concierge

\- Tu as raison, allons-y.

Comme tous les ans Dean et Castiel se séparèrent au moment de s'asseoir, Castiel rejoignant ses amis serdaigle, et Dean allant s'asseoir près des Gryffondor. Ces derniers l'accueillirent en riant, lui demandant comment c'étaient passées ses vacances, prenant de ses nouvelles. Leur table était toujours très animée, chacun y allant de son commentaire, sa blague, ajoutant une touche de bonne humeur. Dean appréciait vraiment sa maison et son groupe d'amis. Son seul regret était que Castiel et lui n'aient pas été répartis au même endroit...

\- Hé Dean, c'est ton petit frère là, qui marche juste derrière McGonagall ? Je crois le reconnaître sur la photo de ta chambre ! lança une rouquine en montrant le groupe de premières qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

\- Dis donc Amy, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien le dortoirs des mecs ? railla le voisin de Dean, avec un petit sourire.

Amy lui lança un regard malicieux en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Dean sourit.

\- Oui, c'est bien lui, heureux que tu l'ais reconnu ! il la regarda en imitant son air malicieux.

\- Allez, taisez-vous les tourtereaux, ça va commencer !

Dean rit à ce surnom. Tous les gryffondor savaient qu'Amy en pinçait pour lui, elle ne s'en cachait même plus. Lui aimait simplement jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle, bien qu'il n'éprouvait rien. Ses sentiments allaient pour un autre, mais cela devait rester secret.

Les premières prenaient place sur l'estrade, chacun à leur tour étant envoyé dans une maison, qui les accueillait avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Sam fut dans les derniers à être appelé. Il s'avança lentement en entendant son nom, essuyant ses mains moites sur sa robe. Il avait l'air perdu, terrifié. Si Dean n'était pas passé par là lui aussi, il aurait certainement accouru près de son petit frère, le protégeant comme il l'a toujours fait. Mais il prit sur lui, sachant que ce n'était que le stress de début d'année. Quand Sam eu pris place, un silence s'abattit, chacun attendant le cri du choixpeau.

Le temps paru long, très long. On du attendre près d'une minutes pour qu'enfin, le silence soit rompu:

\- SERDAIGLE !


End file.
